Belmont Legacy and a Vampire
by AMATERASU999
Summary: Aono Tsukune descende de uma familia caçadora de monstros : os Belmont, é enviado a Yokai Gakuen : uma escola de monstros que prega a co-existência com os humanos, disfarçado de aluno, para investigar os ataques que estão ocorrendo ao corpo estudantil.


**Notas do Autor** **:**

 **Rosario + Vampire e Castlevania não me pertencem, todos os direitos reservados a Akihisa Ikeda(Rosario + Vampire) e Koji Igarashi/Konami (Castlevania)**

 **AVISO ! : Fic contém cenas de obscenidade e violência ( 18 +), portanto se não curte, não leia...**

 **AVISO 2 : Universo Alternativo - Fic não seguirá a cronologia oficial das obras originais..**

 ** _02 de fevereiro de 2022, Tokyo , 08 : 35 AM_**

Um garoto de aparência robusta, 1,85 de altura, cabelo castanho-escuro curto, olhos castanhos bem claros, pele parda, com porte físico de um lutador/nadador, nada muito exagerado, mas também nem um pouco relaxado.

Vestindo um uniforme escolar, em sua opinião ridículo, composto de um sweater verde-petróleo, camisa de mangas cumpridas branca, gravata vermelha, calça jeans e botas de combate marrom escuras, e para finalizar, um cachecol vermelho e luvas de coura de dragão marrom-escuras, claro que tinha de conter um pouco de sua personalidade nas vestimentas, afinal, nem morto iria vestir aquela calça social bege estúpida e sapatos sociais mais idiotas ainda,..

Seu nome : Aono Tsukune, meio Oriental/Europeu, 15 Anos de idade, uma mente brilhante e um caçador de monstros sem igual, que descende de uma família de renome no mundo sobrenatural: os Belmont..

Sentado no banco do ônibus escolar que o levaria a Yokai Gakuen, franzindo a testa em uma expressão de ódio ,Tsukune se lembra de sua ultima batalha épica, ocorrida a 10 anos antes... _" espero que aquele desgraçado sem alma esteja sofrendo no inferno "_

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _ **12 de Dezembro 2012 , Valáquia - Topo de Castlevania, 23 : 00 PM**_

 _Uma tempestade sem fim caia sobre um grupo de 5 guerreiros, enquanto subiam por uma escadaria que os levaria de encontro ao mestre supremo do castelo, o Vampiro mais poderoso e temido de todos : Conde Vlad Tépes, mais conhecido como Conde Drácula..._

 _Depois de inúmeros perigos, inimigos e armadilhas mortais, eles finalmente chegaram ao topo..onde derrotariam de uma vez por todas o conde maléfico que tanto aterrorizou o continente europeu e o mundo, com sua sede de sangue e vingança contra Deus._

 _"Rápido ! estamos quase lá " gritou um garoto de mais ou menos 5 anos de idade, cabelos curtos e trajando uma armadura leve de combate e o famoso "vampire killer", o chicote que exterminou as criaturas da noite por centenas de anos.._

 _"Acalme-se Tsunkune !.lembre-se que meu pai não é alguém tolo e fácil de se derrotar !, seja prudente ! " disse um homem imponente e alto, trajando uma armadura negra, com vestes também negras com detalhes em amarelo e bege-claro, com seu escudo e espada em mãos, seguia de perto o garoto e o restante da pequena equipe..._

 _" Não seja tão duro com o Tsuki-kun Alucard-senpai !, ele é muito forte e sabe do perigo tanto quanto você.." disse uma garotinha meiga, 5 anos de idade, cabelos castanho-claros lisos, na altura dos ombros, olhos lilás, pele clara e com vestes de feiticeira..segurando seu fiel cajado em forma de tronco de arvore na mão.._

 _Logo atrás, um shaman com vestes orientais, cabelos marrom-avermelhados bem curtos e rugas na face,aparentemente com 50 anos de idade, com seu báculo na mão : Hakuba Eisuke, e ao seu lado, um homem com vestes de exorcista, segurando uma lança em forma de cruz, somente os observava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, então o exorcista disse:_

 _" Eisuke.., essas crianças estão prestes a salvar o mundo ..posso pressentir isso meu amigo.." virando-se para o amigo o monge respondeu ainda sorrindo :_

 _"Também compartilho deste sentimento Mikogami, Alucard pode ser um aliado muitíssimo importante nesta hora, porém o poder que sinto vindo do interior do jovem Belmont e da pequena Belnades é assustador e impressionante ao mesmo tempo !"_

 _" EI VOCÊS DOIS ! DEIXEM DE CONVERSA MOLE E VENHAM LOGO ! ESTÃO COM MEDO DO CONDE ? !" berrou o jovem tsukune, fazendo a garotinha gargalhar docemente e Alucard fechar a cara,(" essas crianças de hoje em dia..não sabem com quem vão lhe dar daqui a alguns segundos..é melhor que demonstrem o mesmo ânimo na batalha que está por vir...")_

 _"hooooh, parece empolgado jovenzinho, que tal demonstrar um pouco de respeito aos seus anciões em seu moleque !?"_

 _"cala a boca velhote ! para de choramingar e se apresse ! "_

 _" ora seu-" Eisuke estava a ponto de estrangular Tsukune, quando foi segurado por Mikogami e Alucard.._

 _" JÁ BASTA ! ..vamos em frente.., quero acabar logo com isso tanto quanto vocês mas ficar aqui de briguinha não vai resolver absolutamente nada na nossa causa, então portem-se como guerreiros e não como crianças ! que patético.."_

 _Alucard era alguém que raramente perdia a compostura, mas por ser parte humano, também tinha seus limites..,cansado das discussões inúteis, tratou logo de repreender seus companheiros, para a alegria de mikogami .._

 _" Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer Alucard ?!, melhor não esquecer que meu ancestral Trevor Belmont poupou e salvou a sua vida, por isso meça a suas palavras quando se dirigir a mim, entendeu ?" disse Tsukune em um tom ameaçador.._

 _"Você pode ser habilidoso Tsukune, mas não chega nem perto do grande poder que Trevor possuía, por isso ponha-se no seu lugar seu fedelho atrevido" finalizou Alucard com um olhar mortal em direção a Tsukune.._

 _"PAAREM !, Tsuki-kun.. ,O yame kudasai ...,precisamos nos focar na situação, colocar uns contra os outros não seria algo digno de um guerreiro com do seu nível,o Alucard-Senpai pode até ser meio rude, mas tem séculos de experiência a nossa frente quando se trata de enfrentar as forças das trevas e lembre-se, ele vai ter de enfrentar o próprio pai, já vai ter bagagem o suficiente para se preocupar,por isso não vai ter tempo de nos proteger ao mesmo tempo em que luta..por favorzinho Tsuki..por mim ?"disse a menina de forma meiga e corando um pouco, pegando a mão esquerda de Tsukune, fazendo o garoto corar igual a um pimentão..._

 _Alucard deu um leve sorriso, e não podia deixar de observar a maturidade e ternura da pequena Belnades, ao tratar-se do guerreiro Belmont..,(" será isso amor ?...)_

 _" O-ok Yukari..você venceu..,farei isso por você..mas só por que VOCÊ pediu " disse Tsukune ainda meio corado, encarando Alucard com ódio nos olhos, o que fez o Meio-Vampiro Arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas, com deboche estampado em sua face.._

 _Próximos a sala do trono, Mikogami tomou a frente e disse a todos :_

 _"Enfim chegamos, lembrem-se..a salvação do mundo está em nossos ombros, por isso, ao cruzar está porta, somos guerreiros e aliados até o fim, não se esqueçam disso.."_

 _"Peço desculpas por meu comportamento infantil Alucard, Eisuke-jiji,..Yukari, Mikogami –san,.eu estava agindo daquela forma para disfarçar o meu nervosismo, posso até ser um prodígio, mas sem vocês ao meu lado, não teria chego nem na metade do caminho..." disse o pequeno Belmont, abaixando a cabeça com um olhar de arrpendimento.._

 _Nesta hora, sentiu pequenos lábios tocarem sua bochecha esquerda e corou ao ver Yukari sorrindo docemente e olhando-o com carinho..a menina respondeu :_

 _" Tsuki-kun..nós estivemos com você e sempre estaremos, não importa o que aconteça, continue sendo quem você é, forte, determinado e corajoso e sempre disposto a ajudar os amigos, ninguém e perfeito Tsuki..somos apenas 3 humanos, 1 yokai e um meio vampiro...mas uma equipe forte, que só está completa graças a você, por isso não desanime agora, não está sozinho.." terminou a garota o segurando pela mão_

 _Todos observavam a cena calorosa com sorrisos no rosto, ou meio sorriso, no caso de Alucard, mas concordando com as sábias palavras de coragem da garota ditas a Tsukune, visivelmente fazendo com que o mesmo se enchesse de determinação e, abraçando a amiga, ele respondeu :_

 _"Obrigado Yukari...muito obrigado mesmo ! eu também prometo a você e a todos aqui presentes que não vou decepcioná-los, vou cumprir meu destino como um Belmont e com sua ajuda, salvaremos o mundo ! e então eu.." disse pausando Tsukune, agora muito corado, encarando Yukari, que sorria radiante para o amigo "_

 _"*AHamm* .." pigarreou Alucard, fazendo com que Mikogami e Eisuke dessem pequenos risos e deixassem Yukari e Tsukune muito envergonhados ..e então Eisuke se pronunciou.._

 _"É chegado o momento meus amigos,.. vamos derrotar o Conde de maneira que ele jamais volte a renascer !"_

 _Ao dizer essas palavras, o shaman e o resto do grupo seguiram para a sala do trono, onde o conde os esperava sentado, com um cálice na mão e sorrindo de maneira sinistra, disse a todos..._

 _" Ora ora...estava me perguntando quando meus ilustres visitantes iriam chegar.., e vejam só..2 velhos, meu querido filho e duas crianças ? é "isso" que enviaram para me deter ? ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " gargalhou o Lord Vampiro em desdém..._

 _" Drácula..saiba que apesar de ser somente um menino, ele foi capaz de derrotar a sua legião de monstros um a um, por isso não fique achando que vai viver hoje.!." disse Alucard apontando sua espada ao seu pai de maneira ameaçadora"_

 _" Morra monstro ! VOCÊ NÃO PERTENCE A ESTE MUNDO ! " Gritou Tsukune , Vampire Killer em mãos.._

 _"oooh.. mas foi esse mundo quem me invocou, eu fui chamado aqui pelos HUMANOS..que desejam pagar tributo a mim .."_

 _"Tributo ! ? você rouba as almas dos homens, e faz dele seus escravos " disse Eisuke, com raiva em cada palavra por ele dita.._

 _"Talvez o mesmo possa ser dito de todas as religiões meu bom homem, pois a liberdade e sempre sacrificada pela fé e o destino, ou vocês acham que realmente estão aqui por vontade própria ?" respondeu o Conde de maneira estranhamente calma.._

 _" Estamos aqui para dar um FIM ao seu legado, a humanidade não precisa de um "Salvador" feito você ! terminou dizendo yukari, apontando seu báculo em diração ao lorde..._

 _Com um olhar cheio de fúria e rancor, Drácula atira o cálice que tinha em mãos, estilhaçando-o em pedaços, e levantando-se de maneira imponente de seu trono, disse aos guerreiros:_

 _" HAAAH ! humanos...não passam de um poço de falsidade e mentiras..lutem por eles..E MORRAM POR SEUS PECADOS !" gritou o conde, partindo em diração aos guerreiros, que já estavam prontos para enfrentá-lo e matá-lo ...de uma vez por todas.._

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

 _("_ _e no fim, com muito esforço derrotamos aquele Vampiro maldito, mas não antes dele ferir gravemente o senhor Mikogami, sem falar do senhor Eisuke, que sacrificou sua vida pra selar o castelo daquele miserável em um eclipse solar...desde então, não vi mas ninguém do grupo, e no final, não pude dizer a Yukari o que sentia por falta de coragem, mas vou encontrá-la algum dia, tenho plena certeza disso...")_ _pensou o garoto, com um olhar distante..._

 _"_ _Chegamos meu jovem, e devo lhe avisar..esta escola pode ser um lugar assustador, mesmo pra um Belmont...hehehehehe" sorriu o motorista de maneira sinistra e com os olhos brilhantes, porém, não surtindo nenhum efeito no jovem caçador._

 _"_ _certo, certo.. que seja, obrigado pela carona o esquisito.." disse Tsukune, descendo do ônibus e sem olhar para trás , seguiu a trilha em direção a uma construção Gótica ao longe..,observando o cenário bizarro ao seu redor, arvores mortas, um mar vermelho, e um espantalho na beira do penhasco.._

 _("como se eu não houvesse estado em lugares piores...")_ _pensou de maneira sarcástica o jovem..mas sem se dar conta de que algo ou alguém se aproximava em alta velocidade.._

 _"_ _CUIDADOOO !"_

 **And Cuuut !**

 **e então pessoal ? o que acharam ?**  
 **deixem seus review !isto não só me anima a continuar como tambem cria um dinamismo entre autor/leitor de uma maneira fantástica !**

 **Até a proxima ! XD !**


End file.
